For The Souls That Weep
by Yazzi6
Summary: A new being falls into town, and she is more than any of them can ask for, some that is.  But dark secrets lie within and a and a truth she has to uncover, to find out she may really be the final piece to all the trouble that lies ahead.
1. Prolouge: Lumen

Prologue: Lumen

1517 Italy

I jolted out of my sleep, noticing the setting around me and the dank smell that seemed to come with this place. This was so not looking good. Damn it! I screamed out into the darkness, yanking and struggling against the chains that bound me. I would be the one stuck in this predicament, but hey it's not the first time, but then again I should listen to my father for once. Ugh… I really do always have to be the hardheaded child.

I pulled at the chains, once more this was by far one of the most uncomfortable positions I've ever been in. Also the most embarassing. My arms pulled apart, hanging in mid-air, legs spread and chained. I am so going to kill whoever is responsible for this. I screamed again, the weakness of my body finally overtaking me. I sighed my breathing heavier than usual. I really am going to kill the asshole who thought it was fine to do this. I pulled at the chains again, hoping they would magically break somehow. I groaned these chains had to be made specifically for me since I would have broken out any regular old chains.

I than heard a creek, and a blinding light followed. I squinted trying to see who or what was coming in. My eyes adjusted, and bore into those eyes. The eyes of a man I swore to kill one day, the same man that managed to take my grandfather from me. "You!" I growled it ripping from my throat with utter disgust. All of this made sense now; he has been after me since the day I was born. He smiled at me his cold black eyes lighting up with joy. "My dearest Lumen." He cried happily. "So, nice to see you again, and you've grown so beautifully I might say." I growled, baring my fangs. I jumped at him, but the stupid chains held me back from ripping out his throat.

He walked closer to me but stopped a few inches away, being stopped by an unseen force. I grinned. "You can't touch me." I sung.

He frowned at me. I beamed inside, I absolutely loved causing him displeasure. He turned his attention from me, picking at my chains. Ugh… I really wish I could just be unbound right now. "Do you like your chains." He asked me all of a sudden breaking the heated silence between us. "I had them made with you in mind."

He turned his gaze on me, and I rolled my eyes. "Figures." I mumbled, trying to think of ways to get out of these chains. "What do you want anyway?" I asked rather bored with all this.

It was a constant process he captures me by some streak of luck, we go over on how he can't touch me. Then he pouts, and I ask him what he wants, then he tells me his schemes, I escape we fight, and somehow he finds a way to get away every time. I was so sick of this. He stepped away from me, starting to pace the floor.

"Well for you to be dead since I cannot possibly make you mine. You see you, and your family are getting rather bothersome, trying to stop my plans and all." He explained, as if I really was the problem. I mean he is the evil one.

I groaned, stupid pestering vampire. "And, how are you going to do that you and your followers can't possibly touch me or my family for the matter." I sighed. He was wasting my precious fun time. He stopped pacing, and smiled it full of malice. He was indeed a devil set upon this earth.

"Well you are quite right my pretty little Lumen." He said his tone amused, but it soon darkened. "But they can." He looked to the door. Two men entered with long blonde hair, and I instantly I smelled them, the blood, the scent it burned my nose. Fear filled me for the first time in a long time. The two men had identical eyes and features, most Eversors did. "How?" I gasped out. This isn't possible they were supposed to be practically extinct.

It is impossible to find one let alone two. He walked over to the two men, who seemed to stare at me with intent to devour. "Please be brutal." He ordered softly. They nodded in union. He turned his attention to me, grinning. "Now since you're going to die I will let you die honorably and fight." At that the chains broke, and I fell to the ground. I looked up the bastard was gone, and that left me with them.

I stood backing up to the wall, wanting to be as far as possible from them. I watched them carefully, and they stared at me with greyish-purple eyes that freakishly resembled mine. One of them stepped forward. I whimpered. "Don't" I choked out. I was afraid I knew what one bite could do to me, what their venom did to my kind. They smiled showing jagged rows of mangled teeth. Their beautiful faces now altered, into their true forms. The ugliness of it mind blowing. They both lunged at me a scream ripping out of me. I tried to put up a fight, even though me winnig against two was against all odds. One bit down into me, and at that moment all I could ever wish for is death.


	2. Chapter 1 Trouble

[A/N Sorry this would have been out earlier but my birthday was on the 31st and well I've been a little Debbie Downer for the past few days, but hey I'm back to writing now. But I hope you enjoy this, first chapter.]

I in no way own the characters of Vampire Diaries they belong to L.J Smith and the CW. I only own my characters.

Chapter 1 Trouble.

Present day

My eyes opened, abruptly, staring up into the foreign high ceiling, which I did not recognize at all. This is not my house! I quickly was on the balls of my feet, looking around the unfamiliar place. I sighed cursing to myself, this was going to be just like that riot in 1603, where I woke up in a boar's pen, having no idea how I got there. The only difference from this is that I woke up naked then, thank god I'm not, but I'm still in my jammies though. I stood, looking around the place. It was a parlor or living room, of a very large old house. The parlor had a large staircase leading upstairs.

I was still confused on the fact of how I got here. Boy was my father going to chew me out about this. I chuckled to myself, I could hear him right now, Lumen you are such a trouble magnet, why do you get yourself into such situations remember we are supposed to be holy wholesome beings. Ugh… he is going to be so mad. But even with that being known I felt like I had a purpose here, a much unknown one to my dislike. But I knew trouble was a brewing here, where ever this is, and like my father said I always seem to attract it so perfectly. I quickly turned my thoughts being interrupted, by a door opening and people entering quickly, talking with concerned tones. They all silenced and stared at me, immediately surrounding the brunette female defensives on high. She is human and they are vampire I can smell it.

"Who are you?" one of the males asked. He had tousled brown hair and light green eyes with a strong jaw line.

He was quite the looker I would say, but so was the man beside him glaring at me with some of the most captivating baby blue eyes I've ever seen. They screamed death, and I had a feeling it was aimed at me. "I'm Lumen." I said softly not trying to provoke them. I was not in the mood for a fight. "I mean no harm it's-"

"Then who are you? What do you want?" The darker head man asked cutting me off, his tone hard.

How rude! "I don't exactly know." I retorted mimicking his rude manner. "I was hoping you could tell me." His pale pink lips curved into a smirk, him shaking his head.

"Wrong answer." He stated bluntly coming at me at an inhuman speed.

I dodged his punch, telling myself not to hit back because that would just make things worse. I was actually surprised at the fact that I had to; the no touchy thing usually fixed that. He swung at me again, and I ducked sliding under him. Again he ran at me, and I jumped onto the railing of the stairs. He stared up at me, a devilish smirk on his face. "Looks like we have a slippery one here." He announced amused, looking at the two.

That's when I finally saw the woman, in full view. "Katalina?" I asked suddenly thoroughly surprised, jumping down from the railing. She looked at me confused, and so did the others. It was Katalina, but it couldn't be she's dead and besides this woman is… -I almost choked- human! Instantly thoughts of a doppelganger ran through my mind. Let this just be some bizarre coincidence.

"Katalina huh?" the man who was trying to murder me earlier asked, now beside me. Hey yay he isn't trying to mare me to pieces anymore. Thank god, that was getting irritating. "Hey, Stef she knows our little psychotic bitch Katherine." I giggled and they all stared at me oddly. "What's so funny?" the dark headed man asked a little angrily. I shook my head grinning.

"It's just how that is everyone response for her is all."

"Well she isn't the nicest sane person you know." The Katalina look alike said with dry humor. I grinned nodding.

"But you look like her." I said stepping towards the woman.

"Not so fast. " The man beside me said, putting a firm hand on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes. Like that would hold me.

"Yeah, I've been told uh, Lumen you said right?" I nodded, looking at the man beside her. He hadn't said a word he just watched me carefully. "I'm Elena." She said walking to shake my hand, but the green-eyed man stopped her.

"That's not the best idea." He told her tenderly. "She's Dangerous." I' was guessing they were together based on body language, and hey I am so not dangerous. I sighed snatching out of the man's grip, walking over to the couch. I was tiring of standing. I looked at them.

"I don't mean any harm if I did I could of easily beaten you two and taken Elena if that's what you two vamps are so worried about."

The blue eyed man scoffed at me I could tell he didn't particularly like me already. Well I hoped he knew the feeling is mutual. "You want us to trust you, then tell us what you want?" the man said I presumed name was Stefan based on the dark haired man. I sighed getting aggravated.

"That's the thing I don't know I woke up here, and then you all walked in." I explained.

"That's hard to believe. Lumen, if that is your real name." the dark-haired one put in.

I glared at him, I regretted not roughing him up a bit back there. He seemed like he was long pass due for an ass whooping. "It is!" I snapped back. "I don't know what I have to do, to make you people believe me." I truly hated being interrogated especially when I'm still confused on how I got here.

"Well let's say we believe you." Stefan said in a peaceful manner. "Only if you explain some things to us."

"Like how you know Katherine, is one of them." The dark-haired man whose name was still unknown to me rudely cut in. "And, oh what the hell are you too." I glared at him; I knew very well some physical disputes would break out between us in the future. I nodded.

"Only because, Stefan asked." I said childishly, sticking out my tongue it directed at the man. "And what's your name any way, or should I call you ass?"

He smirked, "Its Damon, and only if I get a piece of yours."

I winced, did he just hit on me. I was a little repulsed. "When hell freezes over." I growled.

He smirked, he was picking with me on purpose.

"Oh, I think I feel a chill coming on." He replied gleefully.

I hissed. "Damon." Stefan scolded. "I think it's best not to piss her off, dealing with the fact that she owned your ass out there, without touching you."

Now it was my turn to smirk, see I knew I was going to like Stefan. Damon scoffed. "Whatever." He mumbled.

Stefan turned his attention from Damon, now looking at me. He stared at me for a moment, he opened his mouth to speak, but Elena beat him to it.

"How do you know Katherine." She asked.

I thought back to the time gathering the information and spoke. "I met her in 1531, in Spain at an outing of some sort. We instantly became friends, if you can really count her as one. You see I never trusted her, really because as you said earlier Damon, she is a lying bitch. I had much respect and admiration for her though, as she did for me."

I could see Damon frowning deeply, now closer to me by the fire place. "What could you possibly respect and admire about the insane."

I smiled. I could tell Katalina did some foul things to Damon, based on the hatred burning in his eyes. But I could also see the pure hurt, and I wasn't even trying to read him, it was just obvious. I almost felt bad, but I did say almost.

"Her sheer will and persistence of course." I replied without shame.

Damon scoffed rolling his azure eyes. To be such a beautiful man he sure did act ugly. "How close were you two? And sorry I don't believe we all have had the proper introductory. I'm Elena Gilbert, and they're Stefan and Damon Salvatore." Elena said sitting on the opposite couch.

Stefan had finally let her go. I nodded at her and smiled. I liked her already she was nice, and seemed to have manners. "Eh…I say so-so we had some pretty killer times together, but she knew I always am for the greater good so she couldn't tell me her plans without me killing her in the end. Oh, that's another thing why we weren't as close she feared me." I yawned I was tired; I wondered what time it is, it was about 7:00 when I laid down, for bed at my house. I wondered how long I had been lying on the floor here. I wonder if anybody noticed I'm gone at home.

"What's so scary about you?" Damon asked, seeming as if he was offended by my words or didn't believe them at all. I cocked my head to the side staring at him, a deathly smirk gracing my lips. The fire behind Damon grew tremendously, threatening to spill over the fire place and burn Damon.

"There are a lot of scary things about me Damon." I said to him amused, the flames tickling his legs. "Some you'd rather not find out or question." They all stared at me, awed and confused.

"What are you?" Stefan asked amazed based on the fact of how ice was starting to creep up Damon's leg.

I sighed, knowing I'd have to tell this story sooner or later. I stopped my half ass attempts to harm Damon as he tried to evade them, glaring and growling at me. "I'm part of a race, that you may have not heard of because there are not many of us. I am a divinity a being set on this earth to keep the balance and most of all the peace." I stated proudly. "And I don't know exactly why I'm here, which is odd but I have a strong feeling I'm needed here, because I can very well sense trouble, and it seems you all are going to get buried in it."


	3. Chapter 2 Risky

[A/N I'm going to start uploading every weekend, well hopefully, but shout out to naishu for the review I really appreciate it.]

Chapter 2: Risky

"Trouble?" Stefan questioned warily, his eyes had a look of slight revelation, which told me my senses were quite correct. "What do you mean by trouble?"

"You know the condition of distress, anxiety, or danger." I replied giving Stefan a duhh look.

"Great now she's a walking dictionary too." Damon scoffed, walking over to a table filled with various liquors. I glared at him at as he poured as glass of whiskey, downing it all in the same movement. Those simple actions told me so much about him, and I didn't even try to read him yet.

"Well what do you mean, how would you even know that?" Stefan asked pulling me from my observations, he had serious expression on. I think I was right about him being a little brooding.

"Well Stefan me being a divinity I do have special abilities, besides being superfast, inhumanly strong, and what you all witnessed earlier." All of them stared at me with mystified expressions, but a smirk soon appeared back on Damon's pale lips. What was he thinking?

"So knowing things before actually being told is one of them?" Elena asked, with the utmost curiosity.

I shrugged. "Eh, something like that, you see I have the power of mind. I can see things in the future to a certain extent, but it has so many irritating glitches, and I sense trouble. Also to comment on what I did earlier, I can create and control the elements, along with some other things with the mind. "

"Please elaborate." Damon ordered, sitting on the end of the sofa, downing his fourth glass of whiskey. An alcoholic huh, so much is beginning piece together now.

I smirked at Damon. "Well I can read people, know things about them that they may not even know about themselves. Anyone care to try?"

Elena looked around at the two a meek smile appearing on her face. "Well, I'll try." She sighed out. "What do I have to do?"

I smiled at her brightly; she was a brave girl not many liked to be read. My mother absolutely hated it. Especially when I was younger, and I guessed where my birthday presents were hidden. "Nothing at all, just sits there."

She nodded, as the room became silent. I stared at her my vision intensifying till the point I could see everything, every emotion, every fear, every flaw, every sincere quality. I could see it all. "Caring like overly caring, extremely stubborn, awfully brave, a little selfish with your wants but who isn't, you also believe in a happy ending always. Oh, and I can tell you're in an awful worry at this time. You're so tense."

"Wow." Elena breathed awed. "You're good a little too good."

"Yeah I'd say." Damon put in sarcastically, but it soon turning sour. "Come on anybody can read wholesome little Elena." Elena shot a dirty look at him

"Really?" I asked with a questioning eyebrow raised at him, everything about him pouring out from every crevice. I could see past the arrogant, ego-centric, asshole exterior. I could see all the pain; I could see all the bitterness. I could smell all the meaningless sex on him, all the liquor he drank excessively from what I can see and smell now. I could see all the way to through to his bitter and broken heart that yearned for what it could not have, but after that I could see no more something was blocking it. Something is blocking his soul and the man behind the vampire.

"Really?" he said back in a smart remark.

I smirked, standing, my vision returning to normal. I walked over to him, till the point where our skin almost touched. I looked up into his eyes, those beautiful azure eyes that hid a lot of turmoil. I almost felt sorry for him, but I did say almost. I touched his shoulder; he flinched glaring at me, trying to figure out what I was doing, along with Stefan and Elena. I tip-toed up to his ear. "I see right through you Mr. Salvatore." I whispered, eerily. I then retreated back to my seat an amused grin on my lips. He stared at me quizzically, and I stared back with the same amused expression. A silence grew over us all, and boy was it tense. "So…"Elena drawled out awkwardly "Tell us more about yourself Lumen, it's not often we have a mythical being drop in." She then laughed at herself. "Who am I kidding it happens every day." I kneaded my eyebrows together perplexed taking my eyes off of Damon. But I didn't feel him do the same. Oh, well he can stare like a creeper all he wants as long as he doesn't touch me. "What do you mean?" I_ asked._ "_Werewolves_." Stefan stated with a definite danger. I sighed, vampires and are never good together. See I knew trouble was a brewing.

Damon's Point Of view.

"I see right through you Mr. Salvatore." she whispered. I felt a shiver run down my spine at that moment. Her words did their damage alright. I didn't understand no one could get under my skin, but yet she accomplished it three times in the hour she's been here. I was the antagonist, the one who annoyed. It's what I enjoyed doing. She was bothersome, who is this woman, this… being? I watched her take her seat back on the couch. An amused grin on her face, her russet caramel cheeks gleaming. Her oddly colored greyish-purple eyes stare back at me screaming bite me. I looked over her once more at least she is attractive, enough for me to want to hit I mean. Plus, that little sassy attitude of hers was a turn on, it always fared well in the bedroom. She then turned her attention away from me Elena, trying to break the tense silence. Being the little tension cutter she always is. I wasn't concerned with their conversation at all. Lumen a woman that was capable of angering and irritating me all in one hour I didn't like how she looked at me it felt like I was being stripped. I would have to discuss and set down some rules with her later on, and talk to brooding Stefan about Katherine cause like little Lumen said trouble is a coming. Oh, joy.

Lumen

I laughed hours had passed and they all filled me in on the werewolves. And well the Katalina situation, I still couldn't believe she was alive, and what she did to the brothers. The sneaky little witch. Now Damon's bitterness made sense, and also by the fact that I knew he was head over heels for Elena dearest. Oh, did I fall into quite ducey.

"Bye, Lumen I'll come by tomorrow to show you around since you're going to be in Mystic Falls." Elena called cheerily.

I sighed this was the most bizarre town ever; I mean what town had every super natural being possible. Mystic Falls oh, what a place. I nodded giving Elena a hug. She smiled adoringly at me, going out the door with Stefan. I had the feeling I was going to love that girl son enough. The door closed, leaving me with him. His eyes never seemed to leave me the entire time and it was nerve-racking.

"What?" I asked finally getting fed up with it.

In a second he was right next to me. His arms snaked around my waist, pressing me hard against him. Damon's hand found my ass grasping it hard. He quickly placed his lips over mine in a rough kiss. It all happened so fast I didn't comprehend anything except his touch. A flame ran through me igniting my whole body, his touch enthused me. But then it clicked. I recoiled back from him, grabbing his arm the sounds of bone breaking in the air. He winced, as the anger flared through me I'm not a sex toy. I then swiftly kicked him in the gut throwing him across the room into a lamp. It shattered, along with the table it was on. But when I heard his pained groan, it satisfied me.

"Don't touch me." I stated calmly. "Don't ever touch me."

He stared up at me with blood red eyes, his fangs bared. He hissed but never attacked due to Stefan walking in. "What happened?" he asked by my side looking at the scene that lay out. I glared at Damon, and Stefan somehow understood. He knows his brother is a dick. "Let's take you to your new room" he said softly grabbing my elbow. I complied, following along. He took me up the stairs towards a dark oak door. He opened it, "It's a little dusty, but I figured you could spruce it up a bit."

I smiled at him, nodding beginning to walk in.

"Lumen?" Stefan called.

I turned. "Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you're here you seem like you can really help, and we need all the help we can get. Oh, and please don't mind Damon he can't help being an ass."

I smiled. "Thank you Stefan. And trust me I won't. I'll just knock his head in a couple times." Stefan's lips curled into an earnest smile. The first time I've seen him really smile the whole time I was here. I was going to enjoy his company in the near future, him and Elena.

"Oh, that's fine too." Stefan joked. I giggled bidding him good night. I walked into the room closing the door behind me. I sled down the door, touching my lips. I remembered how good it felt. But I also hated it due to so many reasons. Damon Salvatore… a risk I was not willing to take.


	4. Chapter 3 Premonition

[A/N I'm going to start updating more frequently when I get to the parts I'm dying to write,(squeals) I can't wait.]

Chapter 3: Premonition

I grunted pulling on a pair of Elena's jeans.

"Somebody's having a hard time." Elena joked.

I glared at her. "Sorry for not being skinny likes you." I shot back in a teasing tone.

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Am not." she whined. I smiled me and Elena had been having quite the time, ever since ten and that was 6 hours ago. It was weird I felt right at home with her like I've always belonged. Hmmm… maybe it's this place.

"What's your favorite kind of music?" Elena asked as I pulled a Beatles tank over my head. It was a tight fit but it'll work.

"Umm…considering I'm 682 that's a hard choice to choose since all music is amazing to me."

She nodded in an odd manner. "So you're a music type of gal eh?" she asked.

"It flows through my very veins." I said with a laugh, motioning towards my wrist. "Why do you ask Miss Gilbert?"

"The ass loves music is all." She said softly. I knew instantly who she was referring too.

I smirked. What was she getting at? But hey at least that's one good trait that dick has versus the so many terrible ones I know of already. Like groping and j=kissing people who didn't want it.

"When am I going to be meeting your friends?" I asked changing the subject. I really didn't want to talk about _him_; the kiss was still bothering me.

"Bonnie is meeting us later at the boarding house, and Caroline should be here any minute."

I nodded "I still can't believe that Bonnie's a witch and Caroline's a vampire let alone a new born, but what I can't believe the most is that a werewolf is here, this town is amazing. "

Elena laughed "You have no idea." She said in a sarcastic manner, just as the doorbell ringed.

"That's Caroline." Elena murmured more to herself then to me, walking out of her room. I sighed sitting on Elena's bed. I heard voices coming up the stairs and then Elena and a cute little blonde came into view. They entered the room and she smiled at me. "Lumen this is Caroline, and Caroline this is Lumen the other being I was telling you about." I nodded standing up offering her my hand; she took and shook it briefly.

"Nice to meet you Caroline I've heard so many wonderful things about you."

Caroline smiled brightly. "Nice to meet you too and I've heard absolutely nothing about you, but that's why I'm here to learn." Caroline replied in an enthusiastic manner. Bubbly little blonde she was adorable. I giggled "You're adorable." I mused. Caroline grinned big.

"Elena where'd you find her I like her already." She said cheerily, walking past me and sitting on the bed.

Elena chuckled sitting on her window sill. "You like everybody who thinks your adorable Caroline." Elena joked. Caroline stuck her tongue out childishly at her. Elena smiled devilishly in return, and then both of their eyes turned to me. I was the elephant in the room and also the only person standing up. I smiled "So what exactly are you?" Caroline questioned in a spacey manner, flailing her arms around as well.

I smirked. "It's something you've probably never heard of based on the fact theirs probably only seventeen of us in this whole country including the six that are my family. " I began, pulling the computer chair to the middle of the room and sitting down. "I am part of a race called The Divinity were kind of like extremely powerful witches but twenty times worse. But then we have our extreme differences from witches, like how we stop aging when our minds are mentally ripe. "

"Ooo…" Caroline wailed enthusiastically "Do you have powers because Bonnie does you know, I don't know if Elena told you about her yet."

I nodded. "She did, and well to tell you the truth I am more than excited to meet her, witches are always a good time, oh and yeah I have abilities all Divinities do and each ability is different."

"I bet they're awesome." Caroline said. "Now demonstrate."

I nodded at Caroline and created a fire ball in my hand. "I can control the elements and I have many abilities with my mind like reality warping I can warp certain things in reality like space. I don't usually practice it though due to the fact that it takes a hell of a lot out of me."

"That is so awesome Bonnie can create fire too." Caroline gushed all in one breath. "Now tell us more about yourself about your past you're a mystery to us you know." I grinned, wow now I know she is the talkative pushy one out of the group.

"Ummm…" I drawled out with my finger on my chin thinking what could I possibly tell them, I didn't even know where to begin. Something like this is always hard for a 682 year old.

"What do you want to know?" I asked them both giving up on where to begin.

Elena and Caroline looked between each other as if deciding, and then Elena spoke.

"You said you have six family members, how about you tell us about them." She said softly, running a hand through her long chocolate colored hair.

I shrugged thinking about them all I would have to call home later and tell them about this situation. My father is probably confused at this moment being the overprotective father he is, and for some reason it's worse with me which is weird since I am the oldest.

"Well." I began slowly "To start off my mother and father's names are Laris and Emalia, I have two younger sisters Lucinda, and Luna, and I have to younger brothers Hadrian and Inigo.- I rolled my eyes at the thought of the two- And if you have not guessed it yet we're a big happy Divinity family."

"Wow." Elena said "Big family, big powerful family to say in the least."

I nodded. "I'll introduce you all someday, even though they're all insane I think you both will like them." They both smiled tenderly at me.

"I can tell you love them so much." Elena said to me softly" I can see your eyes swelling up with pride and adoration right now."

I chuckled softly. "Yeah I do very much as you do with your family, which your aunt is very nice by the way, and your brother is a cutie."

Elena rolled her eyes at me playfully, probably at the comment about Jeremy.

"So, tell us about one of your adventures, I know you have millions, since" Caroline cut in with enthusiasm but hesitated as her words progressed. "Your well… _old I'm guessing."_

She then smiled at me cheekily. "Caroline." Elena scolded with amusement in her eyes. Oh, she was bold, but hey I tended to like people like that my mother was one of those people hey I was one of those people.

I giggled shaking my head at her. "Yeah you guessed right." I replied genuinely amused. "I'm actually six-hundred and eighty-two to be exact."

"Wow." She gasped "Time has been absolutely wonderful to you."

I grinned sighing deeply with content. This girl was funny.

"Well to get back on subject of the stories I'll tell you one of about Katherine and me. You know her right?"

Instantly the room darkened, and Caroline looked at me with sad eyes filled with bitterness. Oh, I'm guessing Caroline was yet another victim to that bitch's tricks.

"Yeah I know her." Caroline said in an eerie manner Elena looked concerned. "She's the one that turned me, she's the one who's been making me and my friends life a living hell. She's the reason why I'm this monster, who's dangerous to all the people she loves the most."

I looked at her then at Elena, it was official I wasn't leaving here until Katalina was eliminated because it wasn't right to cause so much misery to people who don't deserve it at all.

I got up and hugged Caroline she was so tense, but then she melted in my arms, returning the hug. "I am going to help you all fix this." I stated, feeling protective over these group of people. I had a strong urge to help them no matter what could occur, maybe that's why I'm here. "She is no longer the threat she once was. I know Katherine inside and out you all have the upper hand now, especially since she doesn't know I exist here. I promise to be here until it's over."

I turned as another pair of arms en circled us both. "Thank you." Elena whispered. "You don't know how much that means to me."

I smiled warmly, it fading as I sensed another presence. I looked up and my eyes met azure. "Sorry to break up this hot love fest, but you all are needed." Damon said from the now open window.

I scoffed "Elena had you not been taught not to invite vampires like him into your house." We all released each other, and I stepped towards him. "Sadly no." she replied to me in the same tone I used.

Damon laughed. "I see somebody is still angry about last night." Damon teased.

I glowered at him. "I see someone wants their ass kicked, and their arm to be broken again." I shot back.

"What happened last night?" Caroline asked Elena quietly from behind. "I'll tell you later." Elena whispered back.

Damon rolled his eyes at me mumbling a "_You didn't kick my ass."_ I smirked stepping more towards him in a threatening gesture. He growled at me, I stared back at him defiantly.

"So you said were needed at the Boarding House?" Elena asked breaking our stares. I looked at Elena as did Damon.

"Yeah we have to work out a plan to get rid of that werewolf, he's getting quite annoying." Damon admitted.

I rolled my eyes at him. Did he not know he was the most annoying person ever? "Well let's go then." Caroline chirped walking gracefully out Elena's bedroom, followed by Elena.

That left me and Damon and I could feel his eyes burning in my back. I turned to him. His eyes looked thoughtful, maybe he was thinking about apologizing. Deep down I did read that he was a gentleman. "Is there something you would like to say to me?" I asked to him in a calm manner.

He smirked. "Only that I was hoping to continue what happened last night." He said in a flirtatious manner while wagging his eyebrows.

Anger flared through me once more. "Fuck off Damon Salvatore." I scoffed turning, and walking out. I Knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. He may have been nice at some point but he's all ass now.

"That's what I was trying to do, oh and nice ass." He called after me. I hated Damon Salvatore.

I sat on the large couch in the parlor room of the boarding house while they discussed, the situation on our hands we had to get rid of the werewolf and well Katherine too. I shifted a bit leaning a bit in Stefan he tensed a little, but soon relaxed. Everyone seemed to be comfortable with me now, it was weird because it's only been a day or so and I don't usually adjust to people this well and they don't seem like the type to either. It seems we all were meant to be together.

"Any suggestions on how we kill Mason before the witch get here?" Damon asked scanning the room with his piercing baby blues. His gaze landed on me and a smirk appeared, just as a heavy knock was heard on the door. Damon turned on his heels going to get it, myself glaring at his retreating back. I could hear him from the other room.

"Hey judgy's here." He cheered with fake enthusiasm.

I heard a scoff and footsteps back to the room and Damon and a petite woman around my skin tone appeared. She had long curly brown hair with cat like deep green eyes. She was awfully gorgeous, and a powerful aura seemed to surround her. This must be the witch Bonnie. She scanned the room taking in the room, and her eyes soon fell on me. "So you're the The Divinity Elena told me about." Bonnie said in a polite manner. "I looked your kind up in the Grimoire just to make sure you were real since I never heard of one before. But your kind is mentioned briefly in there, so your legit."

I smiled and nodded. She walked near me and I stood offering my hand. "I'm Lumen Albans." I said.

"Bonnie Bennett." She replied taking my hand with a soft smile, and at that moment a charge of electricity ran through me and my surroundings around me changed.

It became dimmer and all I could see were eyes, eyes that I knew too well. I stared back into the eyes I wished never to see again. Those dark abyss of eyes stared into me. They seemed to smile at me, the death and malice infused in them evident. I knew them so well, and I hated the man, they belonged to. A trifling cackle then erupted, the sound echoing in the dim room. I cringed at the sound.

"Misery." The voice whispered with joy. "Give me misery." At that everything faded the boarding house appearing again. I looked around the room at the shocked faces. My eyes went wide shaking my head as Bonnie passed out. Stefan caught her before she hit the ground. Everyone rushed over to her side, except Damon he just stared at me with questioning eyes. "Bonnie." They all called concerned trying to make her come to.

"What's wrong with her? What happened Lumen?" Elena asked me panicked. I just stared down at her with wide sorry eyes, one word escaping my mouth it barely a whisper "Klaus." I murmured before the darkness enveloped me also.

-~We can see the future in tantalizing glimpses. A premonition not what the future is, but that is, waiting for us~-


	5. Chapter 4 Menage Trois?

[A/N So I've decided to update, thanks to a reader of mine. She gave me a review and it was pretty nice it made my day. Now I have the will to write this story again. Thanks Azalia Fox Knightling.]

Chapter 4:

_**Ménage Trois?**_

I woke up abruptly, a film of sweat over my body. I tried to remember what happened, but then it all came rushing back. I touched Bonnie and I had a premonition, a premonition about Klaus. Klaus! Isn't this situation hard enough with Katherine but if he enters this it's all bad. I breathed hard, sitting up I was in my room, and someone must have carried me up here. I swung my legs over the bed, my bare feet landing on the cool wood floor. I examined myself I was in pajamas, someone changed me too I wondered who. But I soon let it go as I sighed, burying my face in my hands, the thoughts of my vision still plaguing me.

It was Klaus the man I despised the most one of the most dangerous vampires of all time, and Elena was the doppelganger. **The doppelganger!** If he knows she exist hell would be much better than here. Klaus wanted a doppelganger to break the curse, good thing he doesn't know they're three more big factors to it, and also another big whammy too. Thank god! I stood walking over to the door turning the old brass knob.

I opened it walking down the long hall way to the stairs. I could hear all the voices below speaking in hushed tones, most of it about me. I walked down them slowly; Damon, Stefan, and Caroline should already sense my presence. I made it to the bottom of the stairs and they all looked at me with eyes full of questions. I scanned over each of their faces, lingering on Bonnie. I knew she saw what I saw, and I knew she was the most confused out of them all.

"Ah, Lumen we were just talking about you." Damon proclaimed in an amused manner. "It seems we all have some questions for you, my sneaky little divinity." I shot him a heated glance and made my way to the empty seat next to Caroline. They all stared at me expecting me to speak. I sighed deeply clearing my throat.

"First off to explain what happened between me and Bonnie. It's called a joint premonition; us touching set something off and caused it. It happens frequently with two psychics near each other." I said softly. They all nodded.

"What about what we saw, what was that?" Bonnie asked piping up.

I thought about telling them but decided on not doing so. Why tell them of Klaus if it's not needed. If Klaus knew about Elena he would have come after her long ago, and it was best if they didn't know things could get worse than Katherine. They've been through enough who am I to make it all worse.

"I don't really know what to make of what we saw." I said lying with expert skill. You could learn to be an expert liar with 682 years to back it up. "I only know it was creepy as hell."

Bonnie smiled meekly. "Your right about that." She said with bitter humor. "I've never seen eyes so cruel; it felt like he was staring right through me. I was actually scared."

I nodded those eyes filling my thoughts I would be scared too, but I learned when I was young not to fear Klaus. When you gave him fear, you gave him power. And there's nothing Klaus loves more than power, well except himself. I shifted next to Caroline an odd silence overcoming us all, their thoughts seemed to be consuming them all. I wondered what they were, and if they even believed my story.

"We should get going." Elena said breaking the silence. Thank the heavens it was beginning to get awkward. "We're already late for school and I know speaking for all of us we've been missing quite a lot of it lately."

Everyone agreed in a tired manner, getting up in the same fashion. The room soon cleared leaving me and Bonnie, Damon, and Elena.

"You coming?" Elena asked Bonnie retreating towards the door.

She shook her head, her bright green eyes tired. "No I'm going to try, and figure out me, and Lumen's premonition it's kind of bothering me. I want to see if it's a hidden message somewhere."

Elena nodded, shooting me a last concerned glance, as she disappeared, and I could hear the door close behind her.

"So that leaves the judgey witch, and the bore of a Divinity who has anger issues." Damon said pouring himself a drink. The alcoholic asshole, I am not boring and I sure as hell don't have anger issues. Bonnie scoffed.

"Don't forget Damon I can kill you." Bonnie said lowly in a lethal manner, standing. I smirked I liked her already. She didn't beat around the bush with Damon, and Bonnie didn't take his crap like the others did.

"It seems she took the words right out my mouth." I sneered. "Except the thing is I _will_ kill you."

"Ooo…" Damon cooed "I can feel a dark hot sex scene coming on. Chains and whips excite me, oh and of course Bonnie you can watch." She looked at him disgusted, turning towards the door. She then turned back.

"Lumen?" Bonnie asked.

"Hmmm…" I replied

"I'll be back in an hour or two to get you; I need to look through my grimoire, before I discuss some things with you."

I nodded mumbling. "Great that leaves me with the asshole for two hours."

She smirked waving me a goodbye, and Damon a heated glare. She retreated, and soon she was gone. Damon turned to me after watching her leave.

"Isn't she the sweetest witch you ever known?" Damon sung in a sarcastic manner.

I rolled my eyes standing, "I'm going back to sleep." I announced in a hard tone. "I can't deal with you for 5 minutes let alone 2 hours."

I started walking, but he cut me off, his piercing blue eyes boring down into me.

"Not so fast little missy." He said. "Bonnie the Judgmental witch isn't the only one who needs to talk to you."

I pressed my lips into a hard line, as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What do you want Damon?" I asked irritated. I mean what could we possibly talk about without me actually not wanting to kill him in the end?

His eyes flashed with delight. "Well first off there's a matter of time before you submit to me I mean it's basic logic since I am so freaking handsome and awesome, and second off if you think I'm dumb enough to believe that load of crap you dished us out earlier you are wrong my sneaky little trouble sniffer."

I froze for a moment, shocked by his ability nobody could sense when I'm lying except for my mother. And did he just call me his trouble sniffer? I scoffed thinking fast, I had to do better.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in an annoyed manner. "I do not lie Damon."

Boy was I a liar, but I couldn't be the one to tell them it gets worse than Katherine and werewolves if not needed. I can't be the one to step on already broken souls.

Damon studied my face for anything to indicate I was lying. Which I was, but I was very good at this sinful art even though I didn't like doing it.

After staring at me for a few moments more, Damon sighed giving up. "You can't hide what you're hiding forever." He said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes walking pass him, relief filling me. Good Damon is off my back for the moment.

I made it to the top of the first landing, before he called after me again. Damn it I knew it was too good to be true. "Lumen? I didn't say I believed you or that our conversation was done. You have sparked an interest in me of all people."

I scoffed. "What do you want ass?" I asked leaning on the railing on the stairs, glaring down at him.

He chuckled to himself. What was so amusing?

"Your company and conversation is all." he replied innocently.

"No." I stated in a hard tone, continuing my way towards my new bedroom, but unfortunately he was following me.

I fell into my bed, staring up into the tall white ceiling. I heard the door close.

Ugh! "Go away Damon Salvatore." I demanded in an aggravated manner.

"I don't think so Lumen Albans." He replied taunting me.

I sighed why couldn't he be like Stefan, kind of quiet and not constantly being aggravating. I sat up and glared at him hard. "Why are you such a dick?" I asked him, sitting up.

He grinned. "Because it's fun." He said as if it was a stupid question.

"But I can kill you. You shouldn't test beings that can kill you." I argued back.

He chuckled. "Like that has stopped me before."

I growled. "What is it going to take for you to leave me alone?" I groaned.

He smirked his eyes lighting up with joy.

"Since what I really want is going to take some hard convincing and time, I would like you to answer all of my questions honestly."

I pursed my lips taking his request into consideration. I could answer a couple questions to get an annoying vamp to leave me alone.

"Fine." I mumbled falling back into the plushy bed.

I could feel his grin; he thinks he has won, hardly.

"How old are you?" He asked walking over to the chair in the far corner of the room, and bringing it next to the bed.

"Six-Hundred and eighty two." I replied, looking to the side of me. He sat in the chair, studying my every movement and word. It was a bit unsettling. What were his real motives besides learnig about me.

"Ooo…an older woman, hot." He cooed.

I rolled my eyes "Next question Damon." I demanded

I could feel his smirk once again.

"You said you have other powers what else can you do?"

I turned on my side, having a full view of him.

"Besides fry you, like I'm itching to do right now. I'm highly venomous when I want to be, and I can distort space and a lot of other mentally based crap. Now are you done?"

He smirked leaning back into the chair. "Hardly." He stated in an amused manner.

I rolled my eyes and rolled onto my stomach. "Next question asshole…." I murmured, and that went on for an hour, we were actually being quite civil and Damon had calmed some of the prick stuff down. I was surprised about that.

"Tell me about one of your adventures with Katherine." He said getting off the subject of my race.

I smiled to myself raising an all knowing eyebrow. I was waiting for him to ask about her. "Well we had quite a few stellar times together, like when we both snuck off to what you all would call a party these days. It was pretty awesome men bowing to your every need and whim dancing. Me and Katherine did a lot of unheard things for women in those days. We didn't follow rules very well."

Damon smirked. "How so? I don't believe you're the type to break the rules."

I smirked back at him. "I break mostly all rules set for me some accidently but mostly on purpose. My father calls me the trouble sniffing trouble maker."

Damon laughed in a sarcastic manner. "That was cute but I still don't believe you."

"Well why not?" I asked getting agitated.

"Well like I said I believe you're a bore of a divinity. I mean you look normal and boring for Pete's sake."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Damon I have purple eyes and curly wild dark hair. How the hell do I look boring let alone normal?"

He shrugged dismissively. "Ehh... you look pretty normal to me." He then smirked. I glared at him. He was too good at being a jerk.

"But go on ahead explain to me how you're not a bore."

I thought a moment then smiled at the crazy memory, it was one of my better times with Katalina. "Well it was that time where we got so stupid drunk we passed out and woke up in a boar's pen naked as the day we were born."

Damon wagged his eyebrows and a seductive way. "Ooo Kinky a sight I would enjoy to see."

"Fat chance Salvatore, but any way those were one of the crazy nights since it took us some time to actually remember how we ended up naked in a boar's pen with eight other people. You must know we drank a hell of allot for that to happen."

Damon laughed. "And what did you remember?"

I frowned remembering the fond but odd memory. "That when I and Katherine are filled with liquor we like to dance while undressing each other and riding on big boars. I was pretty freaked out at first but the boar's part was awesome."

Damon's eyes widened a bit. Got em'

"Wish I would've been there we could have had quite the ménage a trois, or even better we can get Bonnie or Elena to join us now-his eyes then bugled with excitement- Oh no scratch that we can get them both to do it." He then wagged his eyebrows in that seductive but oh so annoying way.

I frowned at Damon. He had to go and be a pig, just when I was starting to be civil with him.

"I will never have sex with you Damon, let alone have Bonnie and Elena join. Who by the way is in a very commited relationship with your brother."

He smirked and shrugged. "Hey don't knock it till you try it."

I glared at him then something came to mind that perplexed me. "Why didn't you mention Caroline?" I asked "She's pretty hot too."

He scoffed. "I hit that already duhh." He said as if I were dumb leaning back into his chair.

My mouth hung wide open in disgust and shock. That was the final straw this conversation between me and him was over.

I got up off the bed walking out of the room.

"Hey where are you going?" Damon called after me. "You never answered my question about the threesome."

"Fuck off you pig." I yelled back and he returned it with a laugh.

I growled Damon Salvatore was definitely one of the most infuriating people I ever met.

"So I can just transform anything I want into another object with this spell?" Bonnie asked me reading over the words I wrote down for her once more. We had been together for an hour now and we clicked very well after I told Bonnie I studied thousands of grimoires during my younger magic obsessed years. And me having a memory like no other I remember every bit of each of them.

"Yeah but you got to get the pronunciation just right or you'll end up doing a spell for a locust storm and trust me I made that mistake before, and it wasn't too pretty." I said to her beginning to sound out the ancient Latin to her.

Bonnie's green eyes widened laughing. "I still can't believe you can do spells too I thought that was only for witches."

I shrugged. "It was always believed that witches were created from divinity blood."

Bonnie cocked her head to the side in thought. "Do you believe that?" she asked with interest in that subject.

"Yeah it's possible since every human half divinity I've ever met shows signs of it being possible." I said laying back into the couch.

Bonnie nodded seeming to think it through. "How old are you?" she asked changing the subject.

I smiled wide cocking up my eyebrow. "I was born in 1329, you do the math."

She shook her head with a grin. "I don't need to I'm guessing you're just really old."

"You've guessed right my witchy friend." I said chuckling.

Bonnie then got up walking over into the kitchen. She looked into the refrigerator.

"You hungry?" Bonnie asked me. "Or do you even eat."

I got up and walked over to her, leaning on the counter. "Oh yes food is awesome I can eat it for days but I don't ever get full because my metabolism burns it off too fast." I said solemnly.

Bonnie turned to me with a smile. "Well aren't you unlucky." She said sarcastically.

I chuckled sticking my tongue out at her. It felt right being with her it was weird. I'm never this open with people. I felt right at home in Mystic falls with these people all in three days.

"Whelp." Bonnie said kicking the fridge closed. "We don't have anything edible here so I guess you and me are going to the grille."

"Grille?" I questioned.

"Yep." She chirped pulling me along. "Come on."

"So Damon just kissed you?" Bonnie asked chewing on a French fry, her face in a frown.

"Yes." I wailed agitatedly my thoughts going to the day I mysteriously arrived here. "He has this thing where he thinks I'm going to sleep with him sooner or later."

"Eww..." Bonnie groaned in a high girly voice. "I would hate it if Damon was actually attracted to me in that manner you and Elena are very unlucky in that area."

I smirked remembering what Damon suggested to me earlier. "I wouldn't speak to quick" I said laughing at the thought. "Damon clearly tried to plan out full blown threesome with me. You and Elena were definitely mentioned participants."

Bonnie's lips curled up in disgust. "I'm going to burn that pig of a vampire alive." She growled.

"You have a chance now then." I said watching Damon enter The Grille. He spotted us and walked over to our booth.

"You've both been summon-"Damon kneeled down in pain holding his head. I smirked hey Bonnie wasn't bluffing about hurting him.

Bonnie stopped doing whatever she was doing once people started to take notice of Damon.

"What the hell was that for?" He wailed once he recovered. She glared at him.

"Really a threesome Damon?" she stated more than asked getting up from the table and walking out the grille.

Damon turned to glare at me just as I began to follow Bonnie.

"Tattle tale." He yelled after me. All I could do was laugh in turn.

_-"__A Friend To All Is Friend To None."-_

**I know it isn't the most exciting chapter for me not having updating in a long while but I have to get Lumen established in the group till the point she's the most trusted person for everyone. Hehehe I have some awesome evil ideas.**


End file.
